


Co-Parenting - Irondad! Bingo

by Wallowinginthewoods



Series: Irondad Bingo aka peter, steve or tony having a wee moment every 2 minutes [1]
Category: Avengers, Irondad - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, TonyStark - Fandom, peterparker - Fandom, spiderson - Fandom
Genre: Coparenting! Stony, Irondad, Irondad!bingo, M/M, Other, Stony - Freeform, Stony!bingo, irondadbingo, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallowinginthewoods/pseuds/Wallowinginthewoods
Summary: Separation is never easy on a family, but what if mistakes can be mended?Filling the co-parenting square of my Irondad bingo today :Ppart 1 or irondad! Bingo





	Co-Parenting - Irondad! Bingo

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's p short, enjoy anyway !

Co-parenting was tough. It was tough for the parents and it was tough for the kids. At least, that usually the case, but fr Peter Parker it was just....confusing.

His fathers, Steve Rogers and Tony Stark, had separated when he was twelve. The stressed of their superhero roles wore in their relationship and they decoded that it was in their best interest as parents to split up, that way they could have more time to focus on Peter and missions would run smoothly again, after all they had taken quite the hit with all the fighting flowing through the comm links. 

They'd been co-parenting ever since. Steve took Peter from Monday through to Wednesday in his Brooklyn apartment that Tony thought was too small and Tony had him Thursday through to Saturday at the compound that Steve thought was too big, with Sundays,birthdays and holidays alternating between the two. It was all organised, all friendly and safe. And it worked for them, that was the most important thing, it worked for each of them, or at least it worked with the front they all put up to hide their true feelings. 

Peter missed long Sundays at the compound with both his dads. The lazy mornings when Steve would make pancakes for them all and he'd be told off for the mountain of maple syrup he poured on his portion. He missed when Steve and Tony would laugh together, and not just make awkward small talk when dropping their son of at their respective homes, and they always dropped him off themselves, every single time, because as much as they'd like to pretend that the three days they got with their son was enough, it really really wasn't, and the drive from Brooklyn to the compound was the only chance to spend more time together. If he was totally honest, Peter didn't even get why they split up. He'd been young when it happened, but not stupid. He knew they fought a lot, they tried to hide it from him but it was obvious, although to Peter it hadn't seem breakup worthy. They told him they just needed some time apart and a lot of parents separate for awhile, but it'd been 2 years and neither of them had realised, or confessed, how much they regretted moving away. They definitely knew it, Peter could tell, he'd find Steve's poorly hidden sketched of Tony - from memory - and walk in on Tony's late night home movie marathons, all documenting baby Peter and happy husbands, he could have sworn he'd seen tears....on Steve's papers too.

But co-parenting worked for them. It's what they told family, friends, reporters and themselves. But it didn't, god it didn't. It was soul crushing every time Tony had to watch Steve stroll into the lobby of the compound and part with his son. He'd been married to the man for fucksake, he could see how much this hurt him. They'd all always been close, Tony liked to pretend it was because Peter was a cuddly kid, but Steve always knew it was from Tony always being affection, always being there, proving his dad wrong, proving he could be the father he never had.

It was those memories that haunted Tony, same as Peter and Steve, the days he knew he'd never get back, the days he'd lost any chance with. From now on it was just going to be quiet Christmases and awkward school events, and he had to be okay with that because nothing could change now, it had been this way for two years and he just knew it'd throw a spanner in the works of everything they'd built to confess his feeling to Steve. He had to just suck it up. When in pain, he tried to stay strong and withhold from falling back into his old patterns..but it wasn't always that easy. That's how Peter and Steve found him on a particularly unplanned Sunday...

 

"Peter I can't just leave you, you need to be with your Dad." Steve sighed. The two were standing by door of the compound. Tony normally met them inside but there was no sign of him today and the last minute text Peter had sent him to say he would be sending this Sunday with him to complete a rather late school science project hadn't had any reply. Tony was always tinkering in the lab though so Peter had suggested Steve just let him go in alone to find his dad. 

"You're not leaving me alone, Dad will be in his lab. Just go it'll be fine." Peter groaned, his project was due tomorrow and he really wished he could just get into the lab and catch up on the things he'd left a little too late to get to. 

"Pete you know nobody else is home and I'm not just leaving when your dad could be out." Steve sighed again, this would never happened if he'd just come clean about his feeling for Tony, but he was too afraid of tearing his little family even further apart, so he just stood on his ex-husbands doorstep and contemplated what to do. 

"Fine then come in with me, I have to finish my project pops!" Peter whined, god he hated this whole thing, if his fathers where still together he'd have woken up in the compound and rushed down to the lab first thing where is father would likely be waiting to help him, but now, he was late and was too frustrated to even think straight. 

"Your dad's not gonna love me barging into his lab, Peter I'm sorry, look we can try ringing him again?" Steve insisted, he hated to see how his separation was hurting his son. 

"You used to go in Dad's lab all the time." Peter muttered under his breath, not taking his fathers enhanced hearing into account. He would've felt bad had it not been for his already sour mood, he was so over his parents acting like teenager, he knew they were trying to keep everything happy and light but it wasn't. H e could see how much they were hurting and wished he could just make them fess up to their feelings for one another, maybe then things could at least resemble the normal he'd been missing for 2 years. 

"Things are different now, Pete." 

"Yeah, I noticed." Peter shrugged, turning away from his father and pushing the compound doors open, rushing inside, ignoring his fathers calls he dashed through the lobby towards the elevator, pressing the button desperately as he heard his father's footsteps approaching. There was a ding and the doors slid open, Peter just managing to jump in and press the floor number of his dad's lab as Steve grabbed his arm. 

"Peter, we aren't doing this. Your dad might not even be in, we're going-" As he spoke, the doors closed the elevator begin to lift upwards, Steve sighed, rubbing a hand over his face as he realised he was going to have to walk into his exes lab and hand him their son at the shortest of notices, showing himself up and messing their schedules up for weeks. 

Peter stood quietly for the remainder of the elevator ride. He was taking things into his own hands..for the good of his project and his parents marriage. 

As the doors slid open onto his dad's lab, Peter dashed once more, smirking as his father only just missed him. He ran into the lab, setting his backpack containing his project down on his side of the room. Steve took a few slow steps into the room, hesitant as he didn't yet know where Tony was. Maybe he wasn't actually home-

"Dad..?" Peter's quiet voice came from across the large, cluttered, room. He stood at one of the far desks, hovering over what appeared to be a sleeping Tony, slumped over his work. Peter prodded the man's shoulder, making him stir slightly, and looked up at his pops, fear contorting his features. Afraid of what his son could have discovered, Steve hurried over to his side, instantly understanding his son's concern. There was a faint scent of alcohol emitting from the short man and now that he looked closer, empty glass bottles lay across his desk. This was not part of the co-parenting agreement. 

"Tony." Steve shook the man's shoulders, pushing Peter slightly behind him as Tony sat up, hair a mess and eyes trying to focus on whatever had awoken him. 

"Steve?"

"You were drinking. Tony you were drunk." Steve suddenly remembered they weren't alone and turned his head over his shoulder, "Peter, go to your room, you can work on your project later." Despite his protests, the young boy was soon out the room, backpack over his shoulder, headed to his bedroom. 

"Steve I-I'm sorry...I just can't I-I can't Steve I'm so sorry." Tony stumbled, he tried to ignore the fact that Steve's hands still hadn't left his arms. 

"How long...how long Tony?" Steve's voice was stern but there was an undeniable quiver hidden beneath it. 

"Only last night Steve..I swear. I just can - I can't watch him leave anymore Stevie..I can't watch you go." Steve's demeanor instantly softened. SO he wasn't the only one who felt this way then. "I miss you Steve, I miss you and I fucking hate myself. I can't watch you drop our son off and just leave anymore...Steve." 

Steve lifted his head to look into Tony's eyes, brimming with tears and an agitated red. He searched them in hopes of finding the answer to all the many questions whirring around his head. Could Tony still love him? 

"Tony?" He whispered. There wasn't time for anymore words, Tony shot his head forwards, cradling Steve's face in his hands as he pulled him down into a kiss, instantly filled with relief as he kissed back. "Oh Tony.."

Pulling away, Tony stared up at his ex-husband...or just husband now? He longed for this to be more than just a kiss..because it was, it was so much more. It mean there was a chance for them to rebuild everything that'd slipped away over the last few years, everything they lost making the biggest mistake of their lives. It seemed so long ago now, so unreal. How could they have thought loosing each other would be for the overall good of their family, of their team. It was just an easy escape from the fighting, they could so much easier blame the issues they had on the stresses of being Avengers and parents and call it a day than they could just confront what they were going through. God they'd been stupid. All Tony wanted was to right the wrongs and move forwards together, he didn't know if that was a possibility anymore though. 

Steve's mind was buzzing with the same thoughts and fears as they pulled out of their kiss. Determined to never hide his feelings away like he had been doing for the past two years, he went for it, and to say the least the next two words he said were worth everything. They filled them both with relief, and a hope that maybe they could be a family again. 

"Fuck co-parenting."


End file.
